Perahu kertas
by MamahTiri
Summary: pernikahan yang di atas dasarkan peraturan pemerintah, untuk menanggulangi populasi di jepang, mengatur generasi alpa, beta, omega, pernikahan Akashi dan Kuroko akankah terselamatkan?
1. Chapter 1

Pada tahun 2020 di jepang telah di berlakukan sistem pernihakan yanh sudah di atur oleh pemerintah dari yang kaya hingga yang miskin semua sudah di atur oleh komputer milik pemerintah sejak mereka di daftarkan ke berkas berkas pemerintah.

Untuk mengatur populasi kehidupan dan perkembangan ekonomi di negara sakura tersebut agar tidak terjadi penurunan populasi seperti sebelumnya.

Karena itu ini adalah kisah pernikahan sepasang pria dan wanita yang menikah tanpa mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.

Omega : Kuroko Tetsuya Umur : 18 tahun Pekerjaan : mahasiswa Kesukaan : vanilla milk shake

Alpha : Akashi Seijuuro Umur : 21 tahun Pekerjaan : Owner Akashi Corp Kesukaan : segala olahan tofu

Mereka telah menikah atas UU yang berlaku di pemerintahan Jepang.

Mulai hari ini mereka terlah resmi sebagai suami istri, namun berita ini hanya di ketahui oleh keluarga dan tetangga saja, mereka belum memberi tahukannya ke teman kerja mereka maupun teman kampus mereka.

Kini mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah bertingkat cukup besar untuk di tempati oleh dua orang, merekapun tidur di ruangan yang berbeda, sangat tidak mencerminkan sepasang suami istri.

Akashi tak pernah memulai pembicaraan duluan dan Kurokopun sama, jadi mereka hampir tak pernah berbincang satu sama lain, seperti sepasang orang asing yang tinggal di dalam satu gedung yang sama. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

.

.  
Pagi itu Kuroko berangkat kuliah malam seperti biasa, karena paginya ia kerja sampingan di toko milik temannya.

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi.

"Dimana!? Dimana obat itu hah ha ah~" Kuroko merogoh tasnya semakin dalam dan dalam namun obat nya tak juga di temukan.

dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran, sedikit demi sedikit karena heatnya yang datang tiba tiba.

Biasanya ia akan langsung minum obat menahan heat bagi omega, namun obat itu tak juga di temukan, apa sewaktu sarapan tadi ia lupa mengembalikan ke tasnya lagi?

Tubuhnya semakin panas

Kini ia bersembunyi di toilet

Namun aroma manisnya cukup untuk memenuhi satu ruangan ini

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan kampus akan tutup pukul 10

Kakinya tak memiliki tenaga lagi

Sebelum kesadarannya benar benar hilang-

.

Pipp pippp

"Hmp?" suara bariton itu berdehem begitu tahu siapa yang menelepon nya.

"Ada apa?" Akashipun mengangkatnya.

"A- nno a Akashi -san bo- ah boleh aku minta tolong- obatku di- rumah"

'Obat? Ah obat di meja itu, memang obat apa?' ucap Akashi dalam hati.

"Jangan bertele tele, katakan langsung" ucap Akashi mulai terganggu di sela rapatnya.

"Go-men-"

Pipppppppp

Sambungan terputus sepihak.

"A!?" Akashi kesal bukan main dia yang menelpon dan di memutuskan sepihak!?

"Ada apa Akashi-san?" ucap salah satu developer nya

"Ah tidak, bisa lanjutkan" ucap Akashi mencoba menghiraukan apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Kuroko sudah tak sadarkan diri di dalam toilet, yang kebetulan kise ryouta dan Kasamatsu Yukio memasuki toilet yang sama.

"Senpai!? Ini-ssu!?" ucap Kise yang sudah menikah dengan kasamatsu jadi tidak akan tergoda oleh heat omega lainnya.

"Heat!? Coba cari di toilet mana!?" ucap Kasamatsu sama terkejutnya.

Mereka membuka toilet satu persatu dan di temukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan air mata yang sudah mengering karena menahan heat nya.

"Senpai? Ini kurokocchi, teman satu kelas ku-ssu?" ucap Kise mendekat.

"minggir kise, biar aku membangunkannya"

". . ."ada orang? Kuroko bisa mendengar namun matanya tak kuat untuk terbuka.

"Kuroko-kun, coba telan ini" ucap kasamatsu mengambil Obat dan sebotol air mineral di masukan perlahan ke dalam mulut Kuroko sembari membasah wajah Kuroko dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan, menunggu 5 menit dan aroma manis itu perlahan menghilang dan Kuroko kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa kau tahu rumahnya, kise?" ucap kasamatsu begitu iba melihat Kuroko.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah dia pernah bilang di Xxx xxxxx xxx no xx-ssu"

"Baiklah ayo kita antar, nontonnya besok gak apa apa kan?" ucap kasamatsu melihat rekan sesama omeganya.

.

Namun begitu sampai Kuroko mulai tersadar.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Egh? Kise-kun? Aku dimana?" ucap Kuroko melihat sekitar.

"Kamu di dalam mobil, kami mengantarmu pulang" ucap kasamatsu di samping kise yanh tengah menyetir.

"Kuroko kenapa kau tidak bawa obat, obat itu penting buat para omega bukan?" kasamatsu tampak cemas.

"Aku lupa kalau aku meninggalkannya di meja makan tadi pagi, padahal aku sudah meminumnya teratur, baru kali ini aku mengalami heat seperti ini" ucap Kuroko kecewa pada diri sendiri.

"Aku kasamatsu Yukio pasangan kise, kalau ada apa apa kau bisa menemui kami" ucap Kasamatsu keren.

"Arigatou, senpai" ucap Kuroko sedikit tersenyum seperti di lindungi oleh seorang kakak.

"Senpaiiii kakkoi ssu!" ucap kise.

.

.  
Namun begitu sampai rumah Kuroko, lampu mati dan gelap, pertanda bahwa akashipun belum pulang.

"Senpai dan kise-kun tidak mampir dulu?" ucap Kuroko.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, kami akan pulang saja-ssu" ucap kise.

"Wakatta, arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Kuroko, lalu mobil itupun pergi.

.

Lalu ia masuk kerumah, mengalahkan lampu dan mulai memasak setidaknya cukup untuk 2 orang.

Begitu sampai meja makan benar saja ia menemukan obatnya, segera ia menaruhnya ke tas agar tidak lupa kembali.

Mulai memasak dan memakan seorang diri, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 : 30 malam dan Akashi belum juga kembali, Kuroko menraping makanan untuk Akashi di meja dan pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

.  
Setiap hari seperti itu dan seperti itu, tak pernah ada interaksi yang berarti di hubungan pernikahan mereka.

Hari di mana Kuroko libur kerja maupun kuliah, namun bagi Akashi tidak ada kata libur di pekerjaannya.

Siang itu Kuroko hendak pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja di mall lantai atas adalah Hotel berbintang dan ada pula restoran sweets yang banyak di sukai para remaja.

Kuroko pun berniat mencoba beberapa sweets yang di jual di sana, tak terasa hari sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dan sudah cukup baginya waktunya untuk berbelanja, di sela ia pergi ke luar restoran tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Akashi yang keluar hotel bersama pria kecil yang sangat menyita perhatian Akashi.

Akashi yang awalnya terkejut begitupula Kuroko, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga mencoba menahannya. Akashi selalu berlalu pura pura tidak mengenal Kuroko, kurokopun sadar akan hal itu dan mengikuti drama yanh di lakukan Akashi, iapun pura pura tak mengenal Akashi.

Dengan menahan ludah dab air mata, Kuroko berjalan ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan bukannya membeli makanan ia membeli kalung, kalung khusus untuk omega dimana kalu itu berfungsi untuk menahan Alpha yang mencoba untuk menggigit leher omega.

.

Selesai berbelanja sembari menggunakan kalung coker hitam itu, ia pergi ke restoran kecil untuk makan sebentar laku menghabiskan waktu hingga pukul 8 ia baru memutuskan untuk pulang.

"pak, bisa pergi ke pantai" ucap Kuroko merubah tujuannya.

Seorang omega berada di pantai dengan ingin malam yang kencang, baju tipis Kuroko tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku bunuh diri apa akan ada yang sedih?

Bodoh!

Tentu saja tidak, huft?

Aku akan hidup?

Hingga titik di mana

Akan ada yang bersedih

Ketika aku mati nanti" ucap kuroko.

.

Sampai di rumah pukul 10 malam, tampak rumah sudah menyala berarti Akashi sudah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang, dari mana saja kenapa baru jam segini-" Akashi baru sadar kalau Kuroko menggunakan choker.

"Aku kemana terserah padaku" ucap Kuroko mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Choker?" ucap Akashi hendak membahas kalung.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur sekarang" ucap Kuroko berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak masak?" ucap Akashi.

"mulai sekarang aku tidak akan masak lagi, akashi-kun bisa makan dimanapun dengan siapapun sekarang" ucap Kuroko dingin.

"Tunggu!?" Akashi menahan tangan Kuroko keras.

"Ada apa lagi!?"

"Dingin? Kau habis dari mana!? Dingin sekali?" Akashi tampak sangan terkejut dingin tangan Kuroko seperti es salju.

"laut" jawab Kuroko singkat.

"laut? Di malam hari? Apa kau-"ucap Akashi aneh.

"yang ke laut aku kenapa Akashi-kun yang repot?

Kemarin saat aku butuh bantuan akashi-kun tidak ada bukan?

Aku akan mengurusi urusanku

Dan akashi-kun bisa uruasi urasan akashi-kun juga" ucap Kuroko semakin menatap dingin Kuroko.

"Tadi!? Pria tadi itu rekan kerjaku kami dan developer lainnya tengah rapat dan makan di hotel itu karena itu-" ucap Akashi susah payah menjelaskan.

"Akashi-kun mau pergi dengan siapapun terserah Akashi-kun, kubilang!" ucap Kuroko merintihkan air mata pada akhirnya.

"Gomen! Gomen!" tarik Akashi menarik Kuroko kepelukannha.

"Lepas!" mencoba memberontak sedikit meski tubuhnya senang bisa dipeluk oleh pasangan Alphanya.

"Gomen Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi bersunguh sungguh.

". . ." akhirnya setelah namanya di sebut ia tak lagi memberontak.

"Gomen, aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi jadi tolong, maafkan aku. Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi" ucap Akashi memeluk semakin erat.

"Akashi-kun, kurushi"

"Ah gomen gomen" iapun melonggarkan pelukannya, dan tidak melepaskannya.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

1 bulan berlalu semenjak Kuroko menjenguk adiknya.

Hari ini hari yang tanpa Kuroko tahu akan merubah kehidupannya. Malam itu Akashi pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan bangun tanpa mengingat apapun.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi terbangun setelah mendengar suara tangisan di sampingnya.

"Hiks hiks hiks" suara Kuroko menahan air mata nya pun menyadarkan Akashi, atas bekas gigitan di pundak Kuroko adalah ulah nya semalam.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tak menyukaiku karena aku telah menjadikanmu milikku?" ucap Akashi tersirat nada sedih di dalamnya.

"Akashi-kun, ada yang ingin aku ungkapkan. Bahkan harusnya ini aku ungkapkan sebelum aku tinggal disini bersama dengan Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko dengan berlinangan air mata.

Lalu Kuroko menceritakan segalanya, dari kalau ia punya adik kembar bernama Tetsuna.

Yang harusnya menjadi pasangannya adalah Tetsuna bukanlah dia.

Atau mengenai kecelakaan yang di alami sang adik.

Walau pada akhirnya yang justru menjadi pasangannya adalah Kuroko.

Dan kabar ini cukup membuat Akashi Seijuuro Shock!

"Tetsuya? Jangan bercanda!?"

"Apa wajahku mengatakan kalau aku tengah bercanda?" ucap Kuroko penuh dengan air mata dan keteguhan.

"Beri waktu aku memikirkannya sebentar" ucap Akashi berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan, seketika udara panas kini terasa begitu dingin menusuk tulang.

.

.  
Besoknya, Kuroko bangun dengan tanpa siapapun di dalam rumah kecuali dirinya.

'Akashi-kun?' hanya menyisakan sarapan untuk satu orang di atas meja, dengan sebuah catatan.

'Aku pulang telat, jadi tak usah menungguku'

Kuroko tahu kalau Sanya akan berakhir seperti ini dan ia tetap menceritakan kebenarannya, harusnya ia sudah kuat dengan konsekuensi nya.

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat kerja" tanpa menyentuh makanan ya ia menaruhnya di tupperware dan membawanya untuk dimakan di jam istirahat nanti.

.  
.

Namun karena ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, Kuroko sampai lupa makan.

Hingga pulang kerja tanpa kembali kerumah, ia langsung berangkat ke kampus. Padahal perjanjian dengan Akashi adalah pulang pergi mereka bersama. Namun kini itu hanya mimpi.

"Kurokocchi! Hisashiburi-ssu" ucap Kise dan Kasamatsu senpai mendekat.

"Hisassiburi desu, ano mae arigatou gozaimasu"

"Kuroko, wajahmu kenapa masih pucat? Apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap kasamatsu mendekat tampak khawatir.

"Sou ssu!?" ucap kise mengiyakan.

"Ah, mungkin karena aku belum makan. Aku lupa" ucap Kuroko menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu sebelum masuk kelas ssu, kebetulan kita juga lagi cari tempat makan, iya kan senpai?" ucap kise cengengesan.

"Iya" ucap Kasamatsu mengiyakan.

.  
Namun hari belum menjelang malam bahkan bulan belum terbit, Kuroko sudah meneguk soda sangat banyak.

Meski Kise dan kasamatsu melarang Kuroko tetap saja meneguk sodanya sampai habis, alhasail Kuroko tidak bisa masuk kelas hari ini.

.

.  
Di tempat lain, Akashi yang tengah berada di ruangan rumah sakit bersama dengan kedua orang lainnya, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuna dan Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Yah aku bersyukur kuta tak bertemu sebelumnya, Akashi-san" ucap Tetsuna terang terangan.

"Tetsuna?" ucap Ogiwara.

"Bisa repot kalau Akashi-san menyukai ku nanti" ucap Tetsuna memeluk Ogiwara tiba tiba, Tetsuna memang sangat berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya, ia sangat agresif.

"Hahahahahaha" Merekapun hanyut dalam perbincangan ringan lainnya, dan Tetsuna tak lagi memendam kekesalan yang mendalam pada sang kakak.

Pipp pip pip

"maaf itu telpon ku, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" ucap Akashi sembari mengambil Smartphone miliknya.

"Iya, Tetsuya ada apa?" ucap Akashi berjalan di tengah koridor rumah sakit.

"Moshi Moshi ssu" ucap Kise.

"Anda siapa! Mengapa anda memegang handphone Tetsuya?!" Akashi menghentikan kakinya dan menampakkan glare yang mengerikan tiba tiba.

"Ah aku Kise Ryouta, teman kampus Kurokocchi. Bisakah Akashi-san datang kemari secepatnya" ucap Kise tampak sedikit ketakutan.

.

"TETSUYA" Akashi datang secepat mungkin dengan di sadari oleh Kuroko.

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit Akashi-san" ucap Kise.

"Kurasa, Kuroko belum makan seharian ini. Jadi berhati hatilah kalau ia memuntahkan isi perutnya nanti, Akashi-san" ucap Kasamatsu menatapnya balik.

"Tetsuya, ayo pulang" ucap Akashi lembut.

.

"Tetsuya, ayu bangun. Kau harus minum obat agar paginya tidak sakit kepala" ucap Akashi di dalam kamar Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun~" ucap Kuroko dengan air mata memeluk Akashi.  
"Te-tetsuya?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Kuroko dengan suara tingginya.

"A-!?"

"Aku menyukai Akashi-kun! Apa Akashi-kun tidak menyukai ku?  
Tapi~ Kalau Akashi-kun lebih menyukai Tetsuna,  
Maka aku~" ucap Kuroko menangis.

"Bodoh~ Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu~" ucap Akashi mencium wajah Kuroko intens.

"Engh~"

"Suki Suki daisuki desu~" ucap Kuroko lagi semberi memeluk erat Akashi.

.

.  
Paginya Kuroko terbangun dengan tiba tiba. Sehingga darah tingginya kambuh.

"EH!? AKU TIDAK INGAT APAPUN !  
AKU TIDAK INGAT APA PUN!?"

"engg kau sudah bangun Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun!?" ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Berisik, tidurlah sebentar lagi~" ucap Akashi kembali memeluk Kuroko ke pembaringan, dan selimut pun kembali di tarik. Dengan wajah yang memerah, karena Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko sembari memejamkan matanya, bahkan napas hangat Akashipun terasa di pundak Kuroko.

.

"Enghh~"

"Bagus lah kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya. Waktunya makan siang" ucap Akashi masih menggunakan baju kasual nya.

"Siang?

Kerjaan ku!?"

"Libur lah untuk hari ini, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mendekat.

"Lalu kuliahku, kemarin aku sudah tidak masuk. Aku tidak bisa ketinggalan materi lebih dari ini, Akashi-kun"

"Baiklah, tapi pulang kuliah kita ke festival di kuil" ucap Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko lembut, menuntunnya agar segera beranjak dari kasur.

"Tapi aku pulanh jam 8.30 Akashi-kun"

"Kalau begitu bawalah yukatta agar pulang kuliah langsung kau pakai, aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam segitu kalau begitu" ucap Akashi menuntun Kuroko ke rruang makan.

"Eh?" Kuroko tak menyangka kalau Akashi sudah merencanakannya sebegitu rincinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sini kita makan" ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut di kursi ruang makan.

"Annoo, Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko merasa malu bukan kepalang.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi merasa tidak ada yang salah.

"Ke, kenapa aku duduk di pangkuan, Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Hahaha, apa ada yang salah. Kalau istri duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya?" ucap Akashi sembari menciumi punduk Kuroko.

"Engh? Akashi-kun!" hampir pingsan karena malu setengah mati.

"Makanlah, apa aku harus menyuapimu?"

"A-Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Kuroko lagi.

.

.  
Lalu malam yang sudah di janjikan pun tiba, di kampus setelah Kuroko berganti pakaian menjadi yukata, pukul 9 tepat, Kuroko keluar kampus.

Disambut oleh Akashi di depan kampus, dengan yukata dan coatnya, sangat tampan. Bahkan banyak mahasiswi yang mengerubutinya.

"Tetsuya" Akashi menyampanya, dan para mahasiswi melihat kearah Kuroko secara bersamaan.

"A-Akashi-kun"

"Ahh, sudah ku kira, kau tidak memakai coatmu" ucap Akashi mendekati Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Pakailah ini, tadi aku membelinya. Di perjalanan dari kantor ke sini" ucap Akashi memakai kan Coat berwarna biru muda pada istrinya.

"A-arigatou, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko kembali berdebar debar.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Di tempat festival, tampak Akashi dan Kuroko menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

"Eh?" tiba tiba Kuroko berdiri di depan toko tembak tembakan berhadiah, boneka.

"Apa kau mau itu, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi melihat Kuroko menatap salah satu hadiah di toko itu.

Lalu Akashipun menembakkan hadiah untuk Kuroko.

"Ini" ucap Akashi sangat bangga akan dirinya, karena telah mengabulkan setidaknya satu keinginan Kuroko.

"A-arigatou, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko memeluk boneka Akaoni itu.

"Kenapa kau mau boleka itu?" ucap Akashi sembari berjalan di keramaian bersama Kuroko.

"Habis, ini mirip Akashi-kun~" ucap Kuroko sembari membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh boneka merah bertanduk itu.

*akaoni adalah salah satu karakter utama di kisah akaoni dan aooni.

"Jadi menurutmu aku mirip dengan oni?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba memeluk Kuroko dengan satu tangannya.

"A-? Akashi-kun!?" ucap Kuroko terkejut sekaligus malu setengah mati.

"Ini hukumanmu karena menganggap ku oni" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko di tengah keramaian.

"Eh? Akashi? Nodayo" ucap Midorima bersama dengan pria muda seumuran Kuroko, menggunakan yukata musim panas di tambah huagi.

"Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko bersembunyi di balik baju Akashi.

"Jangan takut, dia Midorima Shintaro sepupuku" ucap Akashi.

"Hmp jadi itu pasanganmu, nodayo. Yang kau bicarakan itu, Akashi" ucap Midorima tersenyum.

"Ah, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko di depan umum dengan satu tangan.

"A-akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah memerah.

Kruekkkkk

Suara perut dari pemuda di samping midorima.

"Kau masih lapar, takao?!"

"Kau mau?" Ucap Kuroko mengulurkan Ringgo ame.

"Shin-chan?" seolah minta persetujuan pasangannya.

"Emp~"

"Kuroko, arigatou" ucap takao mengambil.

"Lalu apa yang lain juga ada di sini?" ucap Akashi memberikan makanan lain untuk Kuroko makan.

"Ah, ya. seperti biasa, jadwalnya kita akan menginap di mansion Kise bukan. Kau ikut bukan?" ucap Midorima mengusap mulut Takao yang terkena noda makanan.

"Ya, sekalian aku akan mengenalkan Tetsuya, dengan yang lain" ucap Akashi mengusap lembut kepala Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko.

"Tenanglah, jangan takut. Ada aku Tetsuya"

"Kalau begitu, sampai di tempat jam 10 semua akan berkumpul, nodayo"

"Baiklah, sampai disana jam 10" ucap Akashi berpamitan dengan Midorima dan takao.

Merekapun melanjutkan festival malam itu, tanpa tahu kejutan selanjutnya akan mendatangi mereka.

.

"Tetsuya, apa kau mau?"

"A-akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko seperti ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Mama?" ada anak kecil memegangi baju Kuroko dengan mata sembab.

"Kenapa? Kamu tersesat?"

"Ehh? Mama janai?" anak kecil berjenis pria itu mulai kebingungan.

"Kau?" ucap Akashi sepertinya mengenali anak ini.

"Akashi-kun mengenali anak ini?"

"Ah? Akashi no oji chan?"

"Yo, Shuu" ucap Akashi langsung di sambut hangat pelukan dari anak kecil itu.

"Dimana Chihiro dan Shuzo?" ucap Akashi menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Wakanai~" mulai menangis.

"Anak laki jangan menangis" ucap Akashi sedikit tegas.

"egh?" Shuu langsung menahan air matanya.

"Shuu?! Shuuu?" dari kejauhan tampak dua orang pria tengah berlari mendekat.

"mama papa!" ucap Shuu berlari mendekat.

"Shuu" Chihiro langsung memeluk anak pertamanya itu.

"Akashi?" nijimura terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya berkumpul bukan?" Ucap Akashi.

"ah kau benar, kami juga tadi mau berangkat saat tahu kalau Shuu terpisah"

"Tetsuya, ayo-?" namun begitu Akashi sadari Kuroko sudah tak di sisinya.

"Kau mencari siapa?" ucap Chihiro.

"Istriku, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi melihat sekeliling.

"Eh, kami lihat dari tadi kau sendirian kok" ucap Shuzo sembari menggendong Shuu, yang tertidur sehabis lelah menangis.

"Tetsuya!?"

"Oii, kau mau kemana?!" ucap Chihiro, melihat Akashinyang tiba tiba pergi.

"Kalian duluan, aku akan menyusul bersama Tetsuya" Berlari dengan yukatanya mencari kesana kemari, namun karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis Akashi sulit menemukan Kuroko.

'Tetsuya?'

'Tetsuya?'

Tetsuya!'

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

"Tetsuya!?" Akashi melihat Kuroko tengah berjalan berlawanan dengan tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Sekuat tenaga Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut akan kehadiran Akashi tiba tiba.

"Kau mau kemana Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi tampak sedikit marah.

"Eh? Anno~"

"Jangan bilang kau mau pulang seorang diri?"

"Kau itu benar benar!" Akashi tak habis pikir.

Akashi langsung mengambil Smartphone nya.

"Shintaro, warui. Aku gak jadi datang, jadi salam buat yang lain saja. Nanti aku menemui kalian di lain waktu" ucap Akashi tampak kesusahan.

"Wakata, nodayo" ucap Midorima Shintaro di sebrang telepon.

Pip pip pipppp

"Ayo!" ucap Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko setelah menutup kembali smartphone nya.

"A-akashi-kun?" setelah sampai di dalam mobil baru Kuroko berbicara.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau tak ingin bertemu keluarga ku?" ucap Akashi tampak tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Bu-" ucap Kuroko canggung, takut membuat Akashi semakin sedih.

"Sudahlah, kau tampak lelah, akupun lelah. Kita pulang saja" ucap Akashi.

"Gomen, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko merasa bersalah, karena membuat Akashi menampakkan wajah yang sedih itu.

". . . " Akashi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyetir dalam diam, dengan masih menampakkan wajah yang sedih itu.

.

Pukul 11 mereka sampai di rumah, Akashi membangunkan Kuroko yang sudah tertidur.

"Tetsuya, bangun. Ba-?"

'Wajahnya? Merah dan napasnya berat?'

"Go-men~" Kuroko mengigau.

"Panas? Kau demam?" Akashi langsung menggendong Kuroko masuk ke rumah, hendak menelpon Midorima namun sudah terlalu larut, jadi kalau Kuroko tidak bertambah parah maka besok saja.

.

.  
Memasuki ruangan satu persatu hingga sampai lah ia dikamar Kuroko.

"A- APA INI!?" Betapa terkejutnya Akashi, baru selangkah ia memasuki ruangan Kuroko, yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya.

Foto, poster dari semua sudut terpampang jelas di dinding kamar Kuroko hampir tak ada spase kosong di dinding kalau tidak di hiasi dengan foto foto Akashi dari Kelas SMA dulu sampai sekarang mereka menikah.

"A-apa ini? Foto aku dari SMA?" ucap Akashi setelah menaruh Kuroko di atas kasur.

"Su-sudahlah nanti aku tanya Tetsuya. Sekarang aku harus mengganti bajunya dan mengopresnya"

.

Pagi harinya. . .

"Eng~?"

"Kau sudah bangun Tetsuya" ucap Akashi datang membawakan bubur dan obat.

"A-a-akashi-kun!?" Kuroko mulai panik, bagaimana cara ia menyembunyikan seluruh foto di ruangannya, foto Akashi Seijuuro!

"Jangan bergerak dulu, apa kau masih pusing. Mari kita bicara setelah kau baikan" ucap Akashi mengukur temperatur tubuh Kuroko.

". . ." dengan wajah memerah, Kuroko mulai memakan bubur itu lalu meminum obatnya.

"Sepertinya demamnya sudah turun tapi, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit-"

"Iie, aku baik baik saja, Akashi-kun. Ini hanya demam karena gugup, kalau gerogi atau gugup aku sering tiba tiba demam, kalau di diemin semalaman akan reda sendiri" ucap Kuroko tersenyum getir.

"Eh? Apa karena itu kau semalam ingin langsung pulang seorang diri. Kau tak ingin merepotkan nantinya?"

"A- Hai" ucap Kuroko malu karena tubuh nya yang begitu lemah.

"Huft! Kau itu!"

"Go-gomenasai~" ucap Kuroko takut.

"Kau harus nya, mengatakannya dari awal. Kau tahu betapa aku takutnya saat kau tak di sisiku?" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko lembut.

"G-gomennasai~"

"Jadi sejak kapan kau mulai, stalking aku?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba.

"Egh!? Ka-kalau di ceritain ba-bakal panjang~"

"Kita punya banyak waktu"

"Gomen, aku gak bisa cerita sekarang, aku gak mau Akashi-kun nanti benci padaku"

"Gomen-"

"Wakatta, karena itu jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko erat.

.

.  
Flashback. . .

Saat Kuroko masih sekolah SMP, ketika ia pulang seorang diri karena Tetsuna masih ada les di kelasnya.  
Pada akhirnya Kuroko harus pulang sendiri.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kini ia membawa segunung buku komik dan light novel di tangannya, dengan senyum ia berniat membaca semuanya begitu sampai rumah.

BRUK!

Tanpa terduga tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

"Atta!" ucap salah satu pria yang menabraknya.

"Eghhh nani!?" ucap Kuroko juga terjatuh, semua bawaannya berserakan.

"A-apa kamu gak apa apa. Oi nanti ambil barang barangnya yang berserakan" ucap pria berambut Crimson itu meminta bantuan teman se geng nya, yang bagaikan pelangi untuk membantu.

"Eh apa ini? Komik?" ucap pria berambut Navy blue.

"Eh kenapa-ssu?" ucap pria paling tampan berambut blonde seperti turis.

"Ja-jangan di ambil, biar aku sendiri saja yang ngeberesin!?" ucap Kuroko panik.

"Barangnya banyak, jadi biarkan kami bantu, kuro-chin~" ucap pria paling besar berambut violet.

"Eh, kau mengenal anak ini, Murasakibara?" ucap pria berambut emerald tengah membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Saya ambil sendiri saja!" ucap Kuroko malu sekali.

"Wah tapi komik ini benar benar-" ucap Aomine tampak-

"Aomine, yang sopan lah, hobi orang itu beda beda jangan samakan!" ucap Akashi.

Saat itulah Kuroko mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Akashi Seijuuro.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.  
"Tetsu-"  
"Tetsu-ya"  
"Tetsuya!?"

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kau mendengarkan ku"

"Iya ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan, maukah kamu mengabulkannya untukku?"

"Permintaan?"

"Berhenti bekerja, part time" ucap Akashi serius.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku kerja pagi dan kau juga lalu malamnya kau kuliah bukan, aku hanya ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak lagi, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko lembut.

"a-a-a" ucap Kuroko sangat malu.

"Tidak mau?"

"Wakarimashita, besok aku akan menghubungi tencho dan mengundurkan diri" ucap Kuroko tersenyum agar Akashi senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Emp"

"Arigayou, Tetsuya. Aishite imasu" ucap Akashi ternyum lembut.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

"Tetsuya" ucap Akashi tiba tiba menyentuh punduk leher Kuroko.

"Aka-"

"Emp mppphhhh hahnnpp, Tetsuya buka~ mulut-mu"

"Akashi ada apa kau memanggilku, nodayo?" ucap midorima tiba tiba datang ke dalam kamar.

"Egh!?" ucap Kuroko yang tersentak, sangkin terkejutnya.

"Shintaro~?" ucap Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dengan death galre yang berkoar.

"Eh? Ah apa aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, nodayo?"

Kuroko langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Gomen, nodayo" ucap Midorima merasa bersalah, karena mengganggu waktu mereka berdua.

"Iie, karena kau sudah datang. Bisa kau tolong periksa Tetsuya, kemarin dia tiba tiba panas, walau sekarang sudah sembuh aku takut panasnya kambuh lagi" ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Wakarimashita nodayo"

.  
Setelah di periksa ia langsung mendatangi Akashi.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ah, Kemungkinan Kuroko mengalami stomatch nervous akut nodayo. Keadaan dimana rasa gugup dan tegang bereaksi berlebihan terhadap tubuh. Seperti sakit perut, keringat dingin atau bahkan suhu tubuh yang tidak stabil"

"Jadi maksudmu, Tetsuya panas karena gerogi aku akan mengenali Tetsuya pada kalian semalam?"

"Ah, kurang lebih nodayo"

"Setidaknya baguslah itu bukan penyakit kronis bukan?"

"Ah, benar nodayo, oh dan satu lagi"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini masih kemungkinan, jadi bisakah kau membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit besok" ucap Midorima.

"Ada apa katakan"

"Kemungkinan Kuroko tengah mengandung-"

"Benarkah?" ucap Akashi cukup terkejut.

"Ah, kurasa Kuroko pun belum menyadarinya. Karena itu stomatch nervousnya berdampak sangat besar sekarang"

". . ."namun wajah Akashi dari pada bahagia itu lebih terlihat kecewa.

"Akashi?"

"Apakah masih bisa di aborsi?" ucap Akashi kini memiliki aura yang sangat berbeda 360 derajat.

'Ini dia muncul juga, sisi Akashi yang kami kenal. Akashi yang tak mengenal bulu' ucap Midorima dalam hati.

"Aborsi? Kau ingin mengaborsi janinnya?"

"Jangan sampai aku mengatakannya dua kali" ucap Akashi menatap Midorima dengan mata heterokromnya.

"Janin yang masih di bawah 4 bulan masih mungkin untuk di aborsi, dan tidak akan membahayakan yang mengandungnya, nodayo" ucap Midorima tegang.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan operasi aborsi besok. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya, maka bersiaplah dengan konsekuensi nya" mata heterokrom itu mengkilat tajam pada Midorima.

"Wakatta, nodayo" ucap Akashi berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"Tetsuya?" namun ia mendapati kamar dengan keadaan kosong.

Jendela kamar yang menuju luar berbuka, angin dingin menusuk. Pertanda salju akan segera turun.

"TETSUYA!?"

"Jangan jangan Kuroko mendengar apa yang-"

Akashi langsung berlari ke luar, di ikuti Midorima.

Mereka berpencar dan mencoba mencari namun sudah 3 jam mereka berkeliling tak juga menemukannya.

"Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi mulai resah.

Pada akhirnya Akashi dan ia menghubungi sepupu-sepupunya untuk membantunya menemukan Kuroko.

.

.  
"Kurokocchi, ini minum susu hangat" ucap kise teman kampusnya.

"A-rigatou~" ucap Kuroko berselimut dengan air mata.

"Ada apa Kuroko kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami" ucap Kasamatsu sembari menyemprotkan alkohol di kaki Kuroko.

"ahhh Kurokocchi kenapa berlari di luar tanpa sepatu, apalagi cuaca sangat dingin karena tumpukkan salju-ssu" ucap Kise.

Lalu Kuroko mulai meneteskan air mata, sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ku-kurokocchi kenapa-ssu?"

"Kise! Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis!" ucap kasamatsu menendang Kise hingga terjungkal.

"Aku- sedang hamil-" ucap Kuroko.

"Hamil? benarkah?" ucap Kise bersemangat.

"Hmp tapi Akashi-kun, tak menginginkan nya. Ia mau aku mengaborsi janin nya" ucap Kuroko menangis semakin keras.

Tok tok tok

"Tunggu, biar aku yang buka-ssu" ucap Kise berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Kau bisa tenangkan dirimu di sini, sesukamu" ucap Kasamatsu.

"Arigatou-"

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya" ucap Akashi beserta rombongan pelangi di belakangnya datang.

"A-Akashi-kun!?" ucap Kuroko terkejut langsung menjauh karena takut.

"Tetsuya tolong jangan seperti ini?" ucap Akashi masih dengan mata dwiwarnanya.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon jangan mendekat. Aku tak mau menggugurkannya!" ucap Kuroko masih juga menjauh.

"Tetsuya, kau harus mengaborsinya!" ucap Akashi tiba tiba menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Tidak!" ucap Kuroko membentak Akashi.

Satu ruangan menjadi hening, namun Kuroko semakin meneteskan air mata.

"Tetsuya, tolonglah mengerti"

"Kenapa?

Kenapa aku harus menggugurkan anak Akashi-kun?

Kumohon jangan lakukan ini" ucap Kuroko semakin menangis, dan berlutut di depan Akashi, semua yang berada di sana bahkan tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi bertekuk lutut di depan Kuroko, kini memeluknya erat. Semua terkejut bukan main, Akashi yang memiliki arogan yang tinggi. Kini berlutut di depan sang kekasih dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tak ingin menggugurkan nya~" Kuroko menangis dan terus menangis hingga lemas.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. Untuk tubuhmu yang sekarang, kau tak akan bertahan-"ucap Akashi kini berbicara dengan baik.

"Aku akan bertahan! Aku punya Akashi-kun di sisiku, aku pasti bertahan!" ucap Kuroko bersikeras.

"Aku pasti bertahan" ucap Kuroko terus menggumamkannya.

"Aku pas~"tiba tiba Kuroko kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya!?" ucap Akashi, menyadari Kuroko tak sadarkan diri.

"Biar aku periksa, nodayo" ucap midorima sigap mendekati Kuroko dan Akashi.

.

.  
"Engh?" Kuroko nenggumam lalu terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" menyadari Akashi di sampingnya.

"Perutku!?" Kuroko langsung memegangi perutnya, memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Tenanglah" ucap Akashi menenenangkan Kuroko, memeluknya erat mengatakan ia tak akan melakukan apapun.

"Hikssss hikshhhhhhhh hishskkk" tangisan Kuroko pecah seketika, dan ia pun menangis.

"Aku tak akan menyuruhmu aborsi, tidak tidak akan pernah lagi" ucap Akashi akhirnya membuat Kuroko tenang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Akashi-kun~, Akashi-kun~" ucap Kuroko memeluk Akashi erat hampir seperti mencakarnya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis~ maaf" ucap Akashi kini bersuara selembut mungkin.

"Maaf~"

"Maaf~"

". . ."

"Akashi-kun, aishiteiru" ucap Kuroko dengan mata sembabnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Akashi mengecup bahu Kuroko lembut.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku~

Tolong jangan menakutiku~

Tolong tetaplah di sisiku ~

Aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Akashi-kun~"

Saat itulah Akashi menyadari seberapa besar rasa cinta Kuroko padanya, dan seberapa besar ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko.

"Aku tak kan pernah meninggalkanmu, bahkan bila kau menyuruhku untuk pergi sekalipun" ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut, lalu Kuroko baru menyadari sesuatu, sembari menyentuh wajah Akashi.

"Mata Akashi-kun, kirei~" Kuroko menyadari warna mata Akashi yanh berbeda.

"Kau menyukainya?" tersenyum lembut.

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada di akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya" ucap Akashi membelai rambut Kuroko lembut.

"Aku akan kuat, sehingga bisa melahirkan anak Akashi-kun tanpa menghawatirkan ku lagi" ucap Kuroko yakin.

". . ." Akashi tak mengatakan apapun ia hanya tersenyum.

'Sampai pada titik dimana nyawamu menjadi taruhannya, maka aku akan bertindak sesuai yang ku inginkan' ucap Akashi dalam hati.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Emp, lapar"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan" ucap Akashi menuntun Kuroko ke ruang makan.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu.

"Tetsuya, bangun lah~" ucap Akashi membangunkan Kuroko.

"Eng~?"

"Aku berangkat kerja, sarapan ada di meja ok" Akashi mengecup rambut lembut Kuroko.

"Empp~"

.  
Kuroko terbangun jam 9 pagi, setelah mendengar suara bel dari hp, namun ia sakit itu bukan miliknya.

"Eng? Akashi-kun, lupa membawa hpnya?" setelah sadar hp milik Akashi ada di meja samping kasur.

Kuroko membuka notifikasi pesan dari hp Akashi.

Matanya tiba tiba meneteskan air mata, tangan gemetar dan menjatuhkannya hpnya ke kasur.

Di pesan singkat itu tertulis.

'Akashi-san, mari bertemu di tempat biasa. Jangan sampai istrimu tahu, seperti biasa ok'

Pengirim Furihata Kouki.

"Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko menutup mulutnya serasa ia ingin berteriak.

Lalu Kuroko menghapus pesan dari hp Akashi baik di file recyclenya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kurokopun, berangkat ke kantor Akashi seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Ia mencoba tidak menangis.  
Menggunakan taxi online, kurokopun pergi ke kantor Akashi bahkan ia tak lupa membawa obatnya.

.

.  
Begitu sampai di depan kantor tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsu? Akashi sedang meeting saat ini" ucap Aomine memegang secangkir kopi panas.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku titip ini, hp Akashi-kun tertinggal di rumah" ucap Kuroko, sangat sopan.

"Baiklah, akan aku akan mengembalikan hpnya. Kau ke sini bersama siapa?"

"Aku ke sini dengan taxi online"

"Tetsuya ?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba muncul di depan keduanya.

"A-akashi-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko lembut.

"Ah, itu hpmu tertinggal~"

"Kau membawakannya untukku? Terimakasih" Akashipun kembali memeluknya. lalu Aomine memberikan hp Akashi yang tadi di titip kan padanya.

"Emp~"

"Daiki, aku akan mengantar Tetsuya dulu. Dan aku akan segera kembali" ucap Akashi langsung menatap Aomine.

"Baiklah" ucap Aomine segera.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku-" ucap Kuroko tidak enak.

"Apa yang kau katakan, kalau kau kelelahan bagaimana~" ucap Akashi, cukup untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya.

"Arigatou~" ucap Kuroko tersenyum sangat senang.

.

Didalam mobil mereka terlibat percakapan kecil.

"Apa kau sudah makan sarapanmu?" ucap Akashi sembari menatap lurus ke Jalan.

"Emp, sudah ~. Terimakasih, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko menutup wajahnya dan meneteskan airmata.

"Eh~ kenapa kau menangis~?" ucap Akashi langsung mengelus kepala Kuroko, sembari sesekali melihat kearah Kuroko.

"Aku senang~" ucap Kuroko mencoba tidak mencurigakan.

"Setelah mengantarmu, aku harus kembali" ucap Akashi mengelus kembali kepala Kuroko.

"Emp, seperti yang Akashi-kun mau aku akan menghubungi manager tempatku berkerja part time dan meminta berhenti" ucap Kuroko mengikuti apa yang di inginkan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" ucap Akashi tersenyum dengan tampan nya.

"Tadi ada pesan, maaf aku menghapusnya"

"Pesan? Bagaimana kau bisa membukanya. Kan aku mempassword hpku?" ucap Akashi penasaran, kalau Kuroko tidak hanya menggretak.

"Passwornya ###### bukan, untuk masalah itu aku cukup pintar" ucap Kuroko tersenyum pahit.

". . ."Akashi diam seketika.

"Furihata Kouki-san yang mengirimnya, karena cemburu aku menghapusnya, maaf"

Tiba tiba Akashi menepikan mobilnya.

" Akashi-san, mari bertemu di tempat biasa. Jangan sampai istrimu tahu, seperti biasa ok' " ucap Kuroko tanpa menatap Akashi sedikitpun, ia menuntun dan sesekali menatap keluar jendela mobil sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Itu urusan pekerjaan" ucap Akashi tampak menenangkan Kuroko.

"Kalau urusan kerjaan, mau bagaimana lagi" ucap Kuroko tersenyum pahit menatap Akashi.

"jangan berfikir yang bukan bukan, nanti kamu kelelahan~" ucap Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko, seperti itu bukan hal yang besar.

.

.  
Begitu sampai rumah, tanpa masuk Akashi segera pergi setelah mencium kening Kuroko lembut.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, di kampus" ucap Akashi, saat tahu kalau hari ini ia kuliah malam.

"Emp~" ucap Kuroko masih tersenyum pahit, dan Akashi tak mampu memandangnya. Yang membuat Kuroko tersenyum seperti itu adalah dirinya.

'Kalau itu bukan apa apa, tolong hentikan membuat wajah bersalah seperti itu~' ucap Kuroko semakin bersedih.

'Tapi aku tetap senang, Akashi-kun tidak membuangku. Meski aku tak tahu kedepannya' ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

.

.  
Disaat Kuroko tengah memasak sedikit makanan, tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar~" ucap Kuroko membuka pintu segera.

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

"Lama tak berjumpa" ucap seseorang yang muncul di balik pintu bersama, dengan pria berambut jingga dan bermata besar.

"Tetsuna?" ucap Kuroko hampir terjatuh, sangkin pucat dan paniknya.

"Nii-san, bolehkah kami masuk?" ucap Tetsuna tampak sangat tenang.

"Tetsun-a~" Kuroko akan pingsan tepat di depan sang adik kembar, membuat keduanya panik.

"Nii-san!?" Tetsuna langsung memeluk Kuroko dan meminta bantuan Ogiwara mengangkat sang kakak.

"TETSUNA~ TETSUNA~" kuroko menangis sekencang kencangnya, tepat setelah Tetsuna memeluknya.

"Nii-?"

Setelah itu ia berhenti dan terdiam, sembari memeluk tubuh Tetsuna.

"Nii-san, bukankah sedang masak?" ucap Tetsuna mengalihkan kesedihan sang kakak.

"Ah benar ~" ucap Kuroko masih memeluk adiknya.

"Bi-biar saya saja yang mengurus sisanya, kalian bisa melepas kerinduan" ucap Ogiwara berjalan kearah dapur.

"Nii-san setidaknya kita bicara di dalam, ya~" ucap Tetsuna.

"Emp~"

Lalu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya mereka berjalan sampai ke ruang tengah, lalu Tetsuna kembali bertanya. Mengapa sang kakak bersikap seperti ini.

Dan Tetsuya yang tak bisa menahan perasaan nya pun mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang terpendam.

PRAK

"Dipikir dari manapun dia telah mengkhianatimu! Apa kau buta!" sang adik sangat kesal kepada kakak nya sampai memukul meja dengan sangat keras.

"Te-tetsuna, jangan menggebrak seperti itu. Kau bisa melukai tanganmu" ucap pria itu mendekati mereka.

"Ah, nii-san aku belum mengenalkan dia dengan nii-san. Ini suamiku Ogiwara Shigeru" ucap Tetsuna memberitahu.

"Su-suami?" ucap Tetsuya terkejut.

"Emp, akupun baru mengetahuinya beberapa hari setelah nii-san menjengukku"

"Begitukah, kalau begitu. Tolong jaga adik saya, tolong jangan buat ia menangis seperti yang aku lakukan, karena kau pasti akan menyesal sama sepertiku saat ini" ucap Tetsuya, menyentuh lembut pipi sang adik.

"Hai~"

"Nii-san~" ucap Tetsuna lembut.  
"Ini adalah karmaku dan aku akan menjalaninya semampuku" ucap Tetsuya menatap Tetsuna lembut.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku menyiapkan makan maukah kalian menemaniku?" ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Mulai sekarang nii-san bisa memanggilku atau Ogiwara-san kalau nii-san butuh bantuan kami" ucap Tetsuna.

"Emp~ arigatou, Tet-chan" ucap Tetsuya akhirnya memanggil nama sang adik dengan nama kecilnya.

"Nii-chan~"balas Tetsuna manja.

"Dan shige-chan. Mulai sekarang kau adikku juga, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, nii-san"

.

Malam hari Kuroko berada di toilet kampus dan entah mengapa, ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Dan untuk menghilangkan rasa mual nya ia membeli minuman kopi panas, berharap aromanya dapat menghilangkan rasa mualnya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" seseorang turun dari mobil hitam yang sangat di kenal Tetsuya.

"Ti-tidak aku baru sampai"

"Apa ini?" ucap Akashi merampas paksa minuman Kuroko yang mengakibatkan kopi itu terjatuh.

"A-. (Kuroko ingin memanggil nama Akashi namun di tarik kembali) maaf Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko tersenyum pahit kembali.

"Hentikan" ucap Akashi tiba tiba.

'Bisakah kau hentikan senyum pahitmu itu, Tetsuya. Itu sungguh menyiksaku' ucap Akashi di dalam hati.

"Eh?" Akashi tiba tiba tertegun.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa apa. Masuklah ke dalam mobil" ucap Akashi tampa menatap Kuroko. sebenarnya ia khawatir karena kopi bisa mengganggu kandungan, takut hal itu terjadi kepada Kuroko.

"Wakarimashita" Kuroko tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa formal pada Akashi yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Begitu sampai rumah mereka masuk kamar dan berganti pakaian, mempersiapkan untuk istirahat tidur, karena hari sudah sangat larut.

'Akashi-kun sedikit, berbau parfum lain?' ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Apakah ada yang bertamu?" ucap Akashi di ruang makan melihat banyak makanan di meja.

"Ah, emp tadi adikku dan suaminya datang berkunjung" ucap Kuroko kembali tersenyum pahit.

"Hmp~"Akashi memasukan sisa makanan ke kulkas tanpa bantuan Kuroko.

"Ah, besok aku ada kunjungan ke Inggris dan Amrik, jadi kira kira tidak akan pulang sampai hari sabtu" ucap Akashi dengan nadanya yang biasa.

"Wakarimashitta"

"Tapi periksalah ke Shintaro, aku akan memberikan alamat rumah sakitnya. Kalau ada apa apa dia akan langsung menghubungi ku" ucap Akashi tampak sangat perduli pada Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, maaf" ucap Kuroko tampak sedikit pucat.

"Wakatta"

.

Pukul 4 pagi Kuroko terbangun, dan hendak turun dari kasur.

"Egh~"sambil memegangi perutnya yang mual, ia berjalan ke dapur.

'Tetsuya?' Akashi langsung menyadarinya.

"Perutku sangat mual, egh~" Kuroko mengambil air di kulkas dsn hendak meminumnya.

"Jangan minum air dingin, aku akan menghangatkannya untuk mu. Jadi duduklah dulu" ucap Akashi menahan tangan Kuroko lembut.

"A-akashi-kun?"

"Tunggulah sebentar di kamar" ucap Akashi menyuruh Kuroko kembali dengan lembutnya.

"Wakarimashita" Kuroko kembali tersenyum pahit.

'Aku harusnya menikmati moment ini, sebelum semuanya berubah kelak' ucap Kuroko di dalam hati.

". . . "Akashi tahu tak akan mudah mengembalikan senyuman Kuroko kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi kembali ke kamar dengan membawakan air hangat, dan kurokopun meminumnya. merekapun melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.  
Matahari sudah terbit dan Akashi seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya, sarapan aku taruh di meja. Aku berangkat" ucap Akashi mengecup lembut kening Kuroko.

"Zzzzzzzz" dan Kuroko masih terlelap.

Kuroko baru terbangun pukul 9 siang.

Lalu ia makan makanan yang ada di meja. Dan menelfon Akashi, setidaknya dia harus memberitahu kalau ia akan baik baik saja.

Pipp pip pip

"iya? maaf tapi Akashi-san sedang ke toilet, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap suara yang Kuroko yakin siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Eh-?"

"Moshi-moshi?" ucap furihata kouki.

"Ah, emp. Gomennasai, ini saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saya titip pesan untuk Akashi-kun kalau saya akan baik baik saja di sini" ucap Kuroko merendahkan suaranya agar tak terdengar seperti sedang menangis.

"Ku-kuroko-san, ha-hai" ucap Furihata kouki menjadi tidak enak.

"Saya titip Akashi-san, kalau begitu saya tutup dulu" ucap Kuroko menggunakan bahasa yang formal.

pip pip pip

Tanpa terduga, Akashi baru kembali dari toilet memandang ke arah kouki yang berwajah pucat, tak biasanya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Akashi santai.

"I-istrimu tadi menelpon-" ucap Kouki lalu ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Akashi, Akashi yang pusing dan kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan rekan kerjanya ini, bisa menghancurkan rumah tangga dia dan Kuroko menjadi sangat marah.

.

.  
Di tempat Kuroko.  
Lemas dan sedih, namun ia tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin karena terlalu sering mengeluarkan air mata, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan air mata pun mengering.

"Aku akan menggugurkan mu, maaf kan ayah~, maaf~" Kuroko mengelus dan terus mengelus perutnya.

"Stress, tekanan darah, asupan nutrisi yang kurang. Bisa mengakibatkan kecacatan pada janin, aku gak mau kamu lahir dengan cacat, aku ternyata masih terlalu naif, karena itu aku menyerah~" ucap Kuroko menatap ke atas langit langit yang tinggi.

Setelah makan ia langsung berangkat kerumah sakit Midorima.

Setelah menunggu di lobi, iapun memasuki ruangan dan menemui salah satu orang kepercayaannya Akashi, Midorima shintaro.

"Jadi apa ada keluhan? Semasa awal awal kehamilan nodayo?" ucap midorima.

"Seperti yang Akashi-kun katakan dulu, aku kemari hendak menggugurkannya~" ucap Kuroko dengan suara bergetar.

"A-apa? Tapi-"

"Seperti yang Akashi-kun katakan, tubuh ku masih belum kuat untuk menopang seorang bayi. Dan tolong biarkan aku yang pertama kali mengatakannya, setelah ia pulang nanti" ucap Kuroko menatap begitu penuh penderitaan.

"Wa-wakarimashita, nodayo"

Malam hari Kuroko pulang, yang di antar langsung oleh midorima, padahal Kuroko sudah menolak namun midorima menghawatirkan keadaan istri bos besar Akashi ini, kalau terjadi apa apa maka kepala nya lah yang akan melayang.

"Minum obatnya sesuai prosedur, bla bla bla bla bla" dan banyak lagi, agar Kuroko dapat segera memulihkan rahimnya.

"Arigatou~, Midorima-san" ucap Kuroko sangat lemah.

Untuk beberapa hari Kuroko ijin tidak masuk kuliah. Diapun mengambil cuti kuliah.

Untuk segera memulihkan kondisinya sebelum Akashi kembali.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hari kepulangan Akashipun tiba dan Kuroko menyiapkan makanan setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat kalau sang suami akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Tok tok tok

"Tadaima" ucap Akashi ternyata ia tidak pulang seorang diri, ada beberapa orang lainnya bahkan ada Kise.

"O-okaeri~" Kuroko menyadari kalau di sana juga ada furihata kouki.

Ternyata perusahaan keluarga kise itu memiliki ikatan kontrak kerja cukup lama dengan perusahaan Akashi, dan Kise baru tahu belakangan ini. Karena itu sang ayah menyuruh kise sendiri untuk mewakili kerjasama antara dirinya dengan Akashi.

"Silahkan masuk~" Kuroko mempersilahkan yang lain masuk.

"Apa kau memasak sesuatu Tetsuya?" Akashi hanya mengusap kepala Kuroko tanpa memandangnya.

"Emp, aku memasak cukup banyak. Kurasa cukup" ucap Kuroko mempersilahkan para tamu untuk makan dan ia bisa beristirahat di dalam kamar.

namun begitu sampai di kamar, Kuroko tiba tiba berlari ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Egh!?" bercak darah terus menetes dimana mana, celananya, celana dalamnya untung ia segera menyadarinya.

di tempat lain.

"Ini?" ucap Akashi mencium sesuatu yang asing.

"Gawat nodayo!?" Midorima segera berlari ke ruang atas dimana Kuroko berada, tak lupa Akashi dan tamu lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pintu di buka paksa, karena Kuroko tak kunjung membukanya.

"Akashi cepat panggil ambulan nodayo!" ucap Midorima sebelum memasuki ruangan.

Midorima berlari kedalam ruangan, dan keluar dengan membawa Kuroko yang berlumuran darah.

"Tetsuya!?" Akashi sangat terkejut.

"Nanti saja di rumah sakit aku akan menjelaskannya, kalau di diamkan lebih lama, akan sangat berbahaya nodayo" ucap Midorina menatap Kuroko sama pucatnya

.

.  
Kuroko masuk ke ruang darurat segera di lakukan pertolongan pertama, transplantasi darah.

Akashi dan beberapa sisa tamu lainnya pulang begitu juga furihata Kouki.

1 jam kemudian, Midorima keluar pintu rumah sakit.

"Shintaro!?"

"Huft, pendarahannya sudah berhenti, dan Kuroko sudah kembali normal.

"Kenapa dia bisa pendarahan?" ucap Akashi tampak masih panik.

"Sebenarnya, aku di suruh diam olehnya. Karena ia ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu, kalausanya dia telah melakukan aborsi seperti yang kau katakan"

"Aborsi?  
Dia melakukannya?  
Seperti yang aku katakan?" ucap Akashi mulai menyesali berapa banyak luka yang haus ia berikan pada Kuroko.

"A-akashi?" Midorima melihat Akashi yang masih terkejut.

"Aku baik baik saja, bisakah aku menemui Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi.

"Iya, tapi dia belum siuman" Midorima mengijinkan.

Akashi memasuki ruangan Kuroko, setelah Kuroko sudah di pindahkan ke Rungan VVIP.

"Tetsuya~, bagaimana kau pasti kesulitan hidup bersama ku" ucap Akashi berwajah sendu.

"Apa, lebih baik aku melepaskan mu?

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan

Untuk membuatmu bahagia di sisiku, tetsuya.

Sungguh aku tak bermaksud, membuatmu terluka lagi~

Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku

Ku mohon Tetsuya

Jangan tinggalkan aku~" ucap Akashi menyentuh tangan Kuroko dengan keningnya.

"Akashi-kun~" ucap Kuroko melirik Akashi dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Tetsuya, jangan tinggalkan aku~" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko lembut.

Seminggu berlalu, Akashi menemani Kuroko tanpa pernah beranjak dari kamarnya. Kerjaannya sudah di tangani oleh sepupunya Nijimura Shuzo.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap Akashi yang tengah menyuapi Kuroko.

Furihata Kouki memasuki ruangan bersama dengan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan lebih berisi tampak pria itu menggemari sport.

"Ko-kouki!?"

"aku datang menjenguk bersama tunangan ku" ucap kouki dengan wajah memerah menatap pria di sisinya dan kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Selama ini maaf aku sangat membuat Kuroko-san tidak nyaman. Maaf~" ucap furihata membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Kuroko.

"Fu-furihata-san tolong hentikan~"Kuroko merasa tidak enak

"Kouki adalah milikku, mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-san selain teman kerja" ucap pria itu tiba tiba memeluk tubuh kecil di sampingnya.

"Wa-wakarimashita, maaf-maaf selama ini merepotkan furihata-san"

"Ah i-ie" ucap kouki masih dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Dan, ini ada sedikit buah untuk kuroko-san dari kami" ucap pria itu memberikan bingkisan parsel buah kepada Akashi yang menerimanya dengan senang.

"Terimakasih"  
setelah kejadian itu, Kuroko baru percaya kalau tak ada apa apa di antara suaminya dan furihata kouki.

.

.  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Setelah di rasa Kuroko sehat dan bisa di bawa pulang Midorimapun mengijinkan Akashi membawa pulang Kuroko.

Diperjalanan pulang, merekapun sampai di rumah mereka, namun Kuroko tidak turun dari mobil.

"Apa Akashi-kun kecewa padaku?

Kini aku tak memiliki anak Akashi-kun lagi di perutku.

Apa kau akan meninggal kan aku sekarang?" Kuroko mengatakannya tanpa menatap Akashi, ia justru menatap keluar jendela.

Akashi tak mengatakan apapun.

1 menit berlalu,

2menit berlalu,

Tangan Akashi lembut menyentuh kepala Kuroko dan menuntunnya ke pelukan Akashi, dan tentu mobilnya sudah di matikan mesinnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang gak masuk akal, hmp!" ucap Akashi sangat lembut, dan pada saat itulah tangisan Kuroko pecah.

"Maafkan aku,

Aku sangat menyayangi anak itu,

Dan aku telah membunuhnya" ucap Kuroko semakin menangis dengan memukul mukul kecil punggung Akashi melampiaskan kesedihannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu,

kau hanya menuruti keinginan ku,

ini salahku.

Maukah kamu membantuku?

Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi,

Tetsuya" ucap Akashi dengan suara yang paling lembut dan paling menyentuh hati Kuroko, yang pernah Akashi keluar kan seumur hidup Kuroko.

"Emp!" ucap Kuroko mengaitkan kedua tangannya erat di leher Akashi erat,

Kuroko menangis sekencang kencangnya sampai ia berhenti sendiri,

Dan Akashi hanya memeluk Kuroko balik sembari mengelus lembut kepala Kuroko.

.

Lalu setelah memaluli hari yang lelah ini, Kuroko dan Akashi berbaring di kasur yang sama,

Bagaikan pasangan sesungguhnya, seolah apa yang terjadi di waktu lalu tak pernah terjadi.

"Tetsuya~" ucap Akashi sembari memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang menghadap ke Akashi juga, sembari mengelus lembut rambut Crimson Akashi.

"Hmp, ada apa Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko begitu lembut membuat Akashi berani mengungkapkan isi pikirannya kali ini.

"Kalau kau sudah lulus kuliah,

Jangan bekerja,

Tinggal lah di rumah,

Mengurus rumah kita dan anak kita kelak,

(Akashi mengelus elus perut Kuroko dengan sebelah tangan)

tugas ku yang bekerja dan membiayai kehidupan kita,

Maukah kau melakukannya untukku?" ucap Akashi memandang Kuroko dalam, dan Kuroko membalas memandang Akashi kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkanku?

Aku takkan mampu untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri, Akashi-kun.

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Kuroko seolah mengingatkan Akashi akan beberapa waktu lalu betapa dinginnya dia pada Kuroko.

"Aku takkan melakukannya,

Aku takkan meninggalkanmu" ucap Akashi membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Kuroko.

"Ujian seorang suami adalah di saat dia tengah berada di atas,

Seperti keadaan Akashi-kun sekarang" ucap Kuroko mengatakan kalau selama Akashi selalu berkecukupan, maka cobaan dalam hubungan pernikahan mereka akan selalu menguji Akashi,

"Kalau begitu, kalau kamu sudah sehat, aku biarkan kamu yang berada di atasku, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi tersenyum jail.

Kuroko yang awalnya tak mengerti mulai konek dengan apa yang di katakan Akashi.

"A!?" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba menutup wajahnya sangkin merahnya wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu, jauh lebih lama dari yang kau tahu,

Bahkan bisa di bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama,

Aku pun sudah menemui adikmu tanpa kau tahu dahulu.

Aku mau tahu apakah dengan aku bertemu dengannya,

Perasaanku akan sama denganmu,

Karena dia memiliki wajah yang sama denganmu,

Tapi nyatanya, perasaan ini, jantung ini hanya berpacu cepat secepat gerimis hujan, hanya padamu,

Karena itu bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu,

Tapi kumohon, seorang Akashi Seijuuro memohon padamu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Iie!?

Akashi Tetsuya,

Jangan tinggalkan aku,

Tolong lahirkan keturunanku,

Dan mari kita besarkan mereka bersama,

Bahkan bila kau mati deluan aku takkan memaafkanmu,

Karena itu mari kita menua bersama,

Biarkan aku menjagamu bahkan sampai tulang ini menjadi debu kelak" ucap Akashi berkata bagaikan tangah berpuisi.

Kuroko yang mendengar kan itu bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan,

Kalau Akashi bahkan sudah pernah menemui Tetsuna,

Dia tahu segalanya dan Akashi tetap memilihnya,

Air mata mulai mengalir, dan terus mengalir,

Akashi yang tahu akan hal itu mulai meranjak ke atas hingga ia bisa memberikan bahunya pada Kuroko,

"Aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko tersendu sendu,

Akashi yang mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang tiba tiba, cukup mengocok perutnya.

Ia bahkan belum mengatakan ia mencintainya, meski Akashi selalu mengucapkannya di dalam hati,

Karena foto Kuroko sudah tercantum di dalamnya,

Tak ada yang lain di hati Akashi hanyalah Kuroko.

Karena itu yang biasanya Akashi membaca pikiran orang kini dirinyalah yang di baca oleh Kuroko.

"Kau selalu bertindak di luar,

Apa yang aku perkirakan Tetsuya" ucap Akashi menciumi airmata Kuroko,

Menciumi setiap inci wajah Kuroko dan itu membuat Kuroko berhenti menangis kini ia mulai tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurlah, dan saat bangun aku akan berada disisimu dan masih mencintaimu,

Akashi Tetsuya" ucap Akashi menina bobo kan Kuroko yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumisanasai, anat-a~

Zzzzz zzzzz zzzz" Ucap Kuroko tanpa tunggu lama ia tertidur.

BLUSSSHHHH

'APA TADI KAU MEMANGGILKU?

TETSUYAAAA!?' ucap Akashi di dalam hati ia langsung menutup wajahnya penuh dengan warna merah di seluruh wajah.

#anata di sini berarti sayang, bukan kamu oke

"Anata Suki yo~" ucap Akashi berbisik tepat di kuping Kuroko lembut, namun sayang Kuroko sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi manisnya,

Fin 


End file.
